1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to brush structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular foot brush arranged for mounting to a step plate of an associated self-propelled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brushes of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for the cleaning of shoes and the like, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,150.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a foot brush structure mounted to a platform of an associated vehicle effecting cleaning of a shoe sole upon an individual entering the vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.